Love is Just a Fairytale
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Why? I love him and he loves me back but why are we fated to kill each other. Well, atleast now we could both have our secret affairs since I'm dressed as the great knight, Rinto. Rin, the great mage and Len the great swordsman. Len x Rin, Non-incest, T for deaths and I might change the rating if possible (as well as the summary)


**Hi guys! I'm here to present to you a new story! And as always, I'm not going to give up on the other stories…. I l couldn't think of any new ideas. Well yeah, by the way, I'm going to let YOU choose which story I'll continue once I finish Pierrot Hearts would it be:  
Traumas, Trusts and Tsunderes  
Love Is Just a Fairytale  
And then the stories I'll work on later (Please reply with a review and tell me which story demo I'll do next)  
The One and Only  
Master Of The House  
Mega Maid (I might change this title)  
Connected  
By the way, Miku and Mikuo, Rin and Len and maybe a few others are NOT related in this story.**

~~~~

**Love Is Just a Fairytale**

A long time ago, there was a war between the mages and the swordsmen. The war was about who would rule the great world and to see which one of them was stronger. But despite the hatred between the two, there was love. Nobody knew what happened to that love. Let's just say that the two lovers had a great fairytale in their life.

~~~~~  
Len's POV

"Young master Len!" cried out one of the knights. "Yes what is it?" I told him. "Young master, it's about the war! We have lost about 45 men from the last battle and 15 of our men are still recovering, we may be hopeless in the next battle." He said and got on one knee.

I am Allen Skywalker Kagamine, the great swordsman of our land "Leonshart". I am also the prince by marriage. The knight in blue armour as the folks say. The beautiful princess Mikulia "Miku" Hatsune happens to be my fiancée.

"I see, well, when will the next battle commence?" I asked him. "I'm not sure, the mages of Railingstones are very unpredictable and they may strike anytime. Although, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't attack us around these times due to the damages we have caused them from the last war." He bowed to me.

"That's good, alright now, I want you to go and look for more men for the army. And make sure to tell the doctors, nurses and caretakers to take great care of the injured men. Make sure we are ready for the next battle." I told, well commanded, him and he stood up and left with a bow.

Railingstones, the great land of the mages was our enemy. My wish is to kill everyone there. Mages, children, the king, women…. Everyone! Those jealous pigs wouldn't stop until they get all the royalty but guess what? Leonshart will never back down as long as I'm still standing.

Rin's POV

It was another mournful day at Railingstones. We have lost 20 of our mages and 25 other brave people. 5 were currently recovering. I only let out a sigh. I looked over the window and saw that dark clouds were covering the sky, I guess it was going to rain.

"Rin! Rin!" cried my best friend Teto from outside. "Yes Teto?" I asked her.

My name is Rilliane or as the others would call me "The Great Mage of The Magical Land" because I happened to be the strongest and most powerful mage here. I'm also the leader of the magical army with my good friend Kaito as the leader of the other men. I have no last name because my parents abandoned me as a baby. Kaito's family took me in and raised me well. Teto's grandmother, who just died because of her old age a few years ago, was the one who taught me magic. I self-trained myself after her death and I somehow became the strongest one here. But the greatest problem in my life is having to be engaged with somebody I hate.

"Prince Mikuo told me to come and get you! He seemed really mad." She panted a bit. Sigh, what's wrong with him NOW? "Alright, I'll go to him later." I told Teto and faced back to the window. "No! He told me he needed you now! He even threatened to lock me away if you refused!" she said worriedly. I let out a sigh and shook my head a bit. "Fine, let's go." I said and went to the palace.

I arrived at the castle and saw Mikuo sitting all highly on his throne, poor throne. "Rin! There you are!" he growled. "Geez, what do you want now almighty prince?" I said with a bit of sarcasm. "Rin, no need to call me prince, just say my name, we're engaged. And don't ever use that tone on me ever again!" he raised his voice a bit and walked over to me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Rin, do you know how much a failure you are?" he asked, well, told me.

I widened my eyes a bit. Failure? "Excuse me?" I asked him. "Well yes, you seem really good in leading but you still fail. Tell me why, honey. Not only that, we're increasing death rates every time there is a war (duh, captain obvious)." He placed his index finger under my chin and moved it closer to his face.

"You fail me, darling." He said and let go. "I want the death rates to decrease next time and I also want to be atleast a little closer in achieving my goal." He glanced at me and said "I mean_ our_ goal." He said and walked back to his throne. Like leading an entire magical army is easy.

"And what do you suppose have in mind?" I glared at him. "Leading a war is not easy you know? And it's not like you're any help you useless piece of-" the words came out before I could stop them. I covered my mouth quickly and glanced over at Mikuo, who was for now, giving me the deadliest glare ever.

"What did you say?!" he screamed and the room became really silent that you could hear a pin drop. He stomped his way back to me. "I'm a useless piece of what?!" he scowled. "I'm so—" but before I could finish apologising, he slapped me, he slapped me so hard I was already down on the floor. He also pulled my long blonde (almost golden) hair.

"Rin!" Teto screamed and rushed to me along with a few other maids. They surrounded me and I took another look at Mikuo. He was glaring at me with a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed. "Stop blabbering your idiotic things and instead think of a good plan to win this war." He said and stomped all the way to his room.

I hate him so much! Why do I have to be cursed with marriage?

I got up but I stumbled a bit. Well, I did fall on the cold glass floor. "Rin, are you alright?" Teto said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled weakly at her and told her I was fine. I took her arm away from my shoulder and walked out.

"Where are you going?" she ran after me. "Oh nowhere, I'm just going to my house and maybe sleep." I told her with a smile. She gave me a worried face but she turned and said "Oh okay."

I was lying though. When I was finally outside the palace, I called my trusty steed, Josephine. "Josephine!" I screeched and the beautiful and majestic white Pegasus flew beautifully towards me. I got on her and said "Josephine, I'd like you to take me to Leonshart. Maybe a part where nobody goes to?" I said and she gruffed and flew.

Len's POV

I went to my fiancée, Miku's, room. "Hey there sweetheart." She said in a flirty tone. "Hello darling." I told her and gave her a sweet hug. "Honey, what do you think about the war, do you think we would win?" she asked me worriedly as she broke our hug. I looked at her and saw that she was half-teary. "Miku…" I patted her head and left. "Where are you going?" she asked me. "I'm just going to see how everyone's doing." I lied and went off.

I didn't want to have some company right now. I wanted to be alone so I could think of a good plan for the war. "Innovator!" I called my horse. He (yes, I used he) galloped to me and I got on top of him. "Take me to the river." I said and he did as I said.

Aah, nobody lived here anymore. It was far too close to the Railingstones' land and the people who lived here left many months ago. I would usually hang around here if I wanted to relax or be at peace. The water soothed my nerves and I almost fell asleep on the green grass.

But suddenly I heard a horse's loud neigh that shocked me. "Innovator?" I turned to my horse. It gave me a confused horse look and shook his head. Huh? But he was the only horse here!

Rin's POV

"Woah girl!" I tried to calm Josephine down but she must have been unsteady because of the strong wind. She wasn't a highly trained Pegasus so yeah. I finally managed to take control of her and flew her to an empty spot on the land. We landed safely on the ground. "Finally!" I wiped the sweat on my head. Josephine's Pegasus wings magically disappeared. I put on my white hat with a red ribbon right after.

I looked around for a bit. No sign of any life form. I sighed and sat down on the green grass. "Oh man, Josephine, why do you think Mikuo loves to hurt me? Why do I have to marry him? Why am I engaged with him? Why can't I love anyone else?" I said and looked at the ground. I was sitting Indian style and began pulling the grass on the ground. The cool breeze passed by my cheek and my hat was blown away. "My hat!" I said and chased after it.

Len's POV

Strange, I think I just heard someone scream. "Innovator!" I got up on my horse and said "Follow that voice!"

Innovator galloped and then we reached the other side. I then saw a figure of a girl with long blonde hair chasing after a hat. "Innovator, follow that hat." I commanded and Innovator did as I said.

We galloped all the way and I quickly grabbed the hat. "Here you go." I handed the hat to the girl. Soon, after a strong breeze stopped, I saw her beautiful face. Her sky blue eyes enchanted me and her red-rosed cheeks made her more prettier. She was gorgeous! I gazed at her for a time that seemed like years! I was enchanted by her beauty.

She then looked away and grabbed the hat away from me after we both snapped. "Um, thanks." She said and ran off. "Hey wait!" I screamed and got off Innovator. Was it just me or was she really fast? Before I could catch up with her, she was gone. What just happened?

**So what do you think? I really thought that this idea would work out great for the story. It sounds like Romeo and Juliet, huh? Well yeah… Don't forget to vote! And vote in the review. You may ask for the summary and I'll PM it to you. Please tell me what story I should do. Oh and sorry for the typos, grammars etc. **

**Review, ne?**


End file.
